


White Day

by Kaishiru



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Surprises, Tail Play, Twincest, Two Shot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hopes his White Day present for Yukio will be one he never forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclamer: If for some reason you hadn't checked the tags of the fanfiction, there is incest in this. Yes, it is so wrong to write this, but I wished to indulge just once. I tagged appropriately. So please refrain from getting angry or just send hate comments because _you_ decided to click on this story. Or if you want to start unnecessary drama.**

White Day is definitely approaching and Rin is starting to panic. Of course he had received a Valentine's gift from his younger twin brother. Honestly, it was weird but at the same time, it made him happy. More happy when Shiemi had given him a gift. Homemade herbal chocolates to be exact. Those had an....acquired taste but he liked it all the same. He thanked her and went about his day until later that night when he received his present from Yukio. The younger twin had given him a few volumes of his favorite manga and store-bought chocolates since he wasn't as good of a cook as his older twin brother. It didn't matter to Rin at all if Yukio couldn't cook. What he was really happy about is that he had received a gift from his beloved twin brother at all. Since he had unknowingly gave Yukio the Masho during their birth into the world, Rin had thought Yukio had despised him to the core. The elder twin thought if Yukio hadn't received the Masho from him, he would be able to lead a normal life and would most likely not be bullied by the other kids at all. Or moreover, become a demon himself.

That's what Rin had originally thought when he and Yukio had that confrontation at the beginning of the school year. There was so much tension between them then. At least all the way up until Valentine's Day rolled around. The moment he had received Yukio's present is still fresh in his mind. It really did make Rin happy. Though he has yet to admit that to his younger twin brother. Not that he didn't want to but was afraid to let Yukio know of his feelings he's had for him for a while. The feelings he has for his own brother would be viewed as wrong, disgusting or most of all, sinful. How ironic considering they are both sons of Satan.

Tomorrow is March 14th which is White Day. And Rin feels like he has a pretty good idea what he should do for his brother. He will make him something really delicious. Along with the cute bento lunch for Yukio. Something so exquisitely delicious that he figures Yukio would forget whichever girl is swooning over him and go to him instead. Yes, that's exactly what he thinks will work. Yukio does like his cooking very much after all. There was no way he couldn't dislike it if he receives it as a White Day gift. He did say to Rin the only thing he was good at was cooking. It did sting a bit but it was true. Cooking was the one thing he knew how to do so well and everyone loved it back when he cooked at the monastery for some time. It gave him a sense of purpose in his life whenever his food made someone happy or even say “Hey, this is delicious! May I have seconds?” It really gave him a wonderful, fuzzy warm feeling inside to hear such words. Hearing such kind words like that makes Rin want to make something more delicious each time to satisfy those who love to eat.

 _'What haven't I made for Yukio that he likes to eat,'_ he thought to himself as he tried to think of an amazing dish to cook for his brother. This was normally not a hard decision to make since he always cooked for Yukio as well as himself. That is whenever he and Ukobach can come to an agreement on who can use the kitchen. Fortunately, Rin was able to make a deal with the familiar of Mephisto's and he was permitted to use the kitchen entirely to cook the food he wanted to cook for Yukio. At least for today and tomorrow night. It is the only thing he could do for him anyway because he wasn't particularly good at anything else... Not counting being an exceptional exorcist.

Would his brother really like his cooking on this particular day? It really wasn't like Rin to have these doubts in his mind when he was usually confident in his cooking. Proud of it, actually. Why was he having doubts about his cooking skills now? The sapphire-eyed son of Satan shook his head as if to get something out of there, in attempts to rid his mind of the negative thoughts. Now wasn't the time to worry whether or not Yukio will like his cooking. He needed to make it taste wonderful. More wonderful than the daily lunches he collaborated in making with Ukobach.

A small sigh escaped his lips, wiping the small amount of sweat that collected on his forehead away as he had cooked the egg perfectly as he normally did, adding minimal salt to it as he turned it over a few times. He chopped it up after putting it onto a cutting board, chopping it into small bite-sized pieces and even decorated them with small smiles. He did the same with two onigiris he had made as well, creating other facial expressions on them. This was something most girls did but Rin wasn't a girl. He just wanted to do something nice and cute for his brother on this particular holiday. At least that was what he kept telling himself as he cooked most of their meals even with Ukobach by his side.

He had shook the negative thoughts and doubts out of his head and resumed cooking the dinner for Yukio. It'll be most of his younger twin's favorites since it was a bit of a present for him after all. If his cooking makes Yukio happy, Rin will definitely be happy. Enough with the heavy. Rin had a nice dinner to make for his brother who he had come to love more than a normal brother would.

_'I'll make you the tastiest dinner you have ever had! Just you wait, Yukio.'_

As soon as Rin finished cooking the beautiful looking omelet, he had prepared the rice along with a side of curry and some steamed vegetables. The last thing he wanted to prepare especially for Yukio was sashimi. He knew all too well that was his brother's favorite seafood to eat. He didn't need to cook it since it would kind of defeat the purpose of sushi type foods since they're supposed to be eaten raw. He figured people from other countries cook their fish a bit like some red meats. Still, Rin wanted to cook and make the foods in his own way or at least the right way especially for tomorrow. The sashimi will remain in the refrigerator until dinner tomorrow night. He'll prepare the other dishes Yukio likes as he lets them warm up a bit when he sits them out.

The food he had made for their lunches smelled wonderful and he did a wonderful job in decorating them as well. It may be a really overdone thing for him to do but this is just something he wanted to do anyway for Yukio. Of course the dinner he'll be making for him tomorrow will be even better than a simply adorable looking bento lunch. Rin thought if he was lucky, none of the other girls will try to make his brother any lunch tomorrow either. To be honest, he was starting to feel jealous of them whenever they try to aim for Yukio's affections. Rin frowned to himself as he put the food into bento boxes for him and Yukio before placing them in the refrigerator. Just as he did so, he heard his younger twin walk into the kitchen.

“Rin?” His voice almost startled the elder twin. The sapphire eyed demon had been so immersed into his cooking that he almost didn't notice him walking into the kitchen at all. “What are you still doing up?” Oh right. It's about 1:00 a.m. isn't it... Time went by rather quickly. Once again, Rin as been up late cooking but at least he had more of a reason to considering what today is.

“Ah, Yukio,” Rin wasn't easily this startled as he tried to calm his quickening heartbeat before he answered his younger twin's question. “Well I was still cooking. I wasn't paying attention to the time...” This made Yukio chuckle, sounding a bit amused. Of course he would find this funny. It kind of irked Rin for some reason even if his brother's teasing didn't bother him much before. “I'll come to our room soon after I clean up. Go back to bed.”

“Alright. I will try waking you up six times because you sleep so heavily...” Yukio called out to Rin who had then ignored that comment and just told him once again to go back to bed. As soon as the younger twin was gone, Rin had started cleaning up the kitchen and he was alone with his thoughts again.

 _'Okay so, I have a cute lunch prepared for him and I hope he likes it since I made the food taste better this time. Though I wonder if I should have added the sashimi..._ ' He thought to himself on this for a moment before shaking his head. Even though sashimi is a lunch and dinner type of food, Rin thought he should serve it for dinner. As a White Day present to Yukio along with another present if things go well. _'No, I'll wait to serve that to him for dinner. He would like that.'_

Sometimes, Rin did wish he was smarter and capable of doing more amazing things so his brother would be rather proud to have him as an older brother. Even if they're like minutes apart. However, the only other thing he has going for him is that he's an exceptional exorcist. That was it and it was all there was going to be for him. This made Rin let out a discouraging sounding sigh as he resumed cleaning, finishing up after another thirty minutes had went by. After making sure everything was clean and put up correctly so Ukobach won't freak out, the sapphire eyed demon quietly went up to the room he shared with his twin. He quietly slipped into the room, sneaking a glance at the sleeping Yukio before he crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. He hadn't realized how tired he was until then. Oh well, it was time to sleep and that's what he did.

oOoOoOoOo

Morning came around and of course, Yukio was the first to wake up. The younger twin looked over at Rin who was still asleep and smiled warmly at him. He got out of bed and went over to Rin since he needed to wake him up and all. However, before doing so, Yukio had gently ran a hand through the naturally untidy dark blue hair. The same hair that was more untidy than his own. Rin didn't even stir as Yukio had pushed back his hair to expose his forehead only to lightly place a kiss on it. Part of Yukio felt like this would be wrong for him to love Rin this way. Especially since the two of them had grown up in the same monastery and had a priest as their foster father.

 _'Oh god, what would father think? If he were to see me acting this way towards another guy? Towards Rin, my own brother? I think he would be disgusted with me.'_ The brunet bit his lip nervously as he thought this, panic had started rising within him. Now wasn't the time to panic. He had school in an hour and now was the time to wake Rin up. Taking a moment to collect himself, Yukio had breathed in and out through his nose and mouth to regulate his breathing which had picked up pace merely seconds ago. After he calmed himself, he resumed attempting to wake Rin up. First, by gently shaking him and calling out his name in a slightly louder volume than usual.

“Rin, it's time to wake up. Come on, get ready for school...” Rin had turned over and pulled the blankets over his head, keeping Yukio from touching him. Every morning with this and it was becoming a normal thing too. Surprisingly, Yukio doesn't mind. He'll just have to be harder on Rin during classes. “Nii-san.... You have to get up. If you don't, Ukobach will not make you anything.”

It was then Rin had woken up. Threatening Rin with the possibility of no breakfast usually does the trick. Too bad Yukio had to resort to using it as a plot device to get his brother out of bed sooner. However, it was worth seeing Rin freak out the way he did. At least today.

“What?! He better not forget to make my damn breakfast!” he shouted as Yukio held his hands over his ears and pretended to act like his brother's loudness was bothering him. Again, he was used to Rin being so loud in general so this wasn't anything new. And he liked that about his brother even though he won't admit that much to him. At least not yet.....for now. He wanted to wait until the time was right for him to let his brother know of his real feelings.

The brunet laughed as he watched Rin scurry out of bed and rushed to take a quick shower. Every morning with this. It really never gets old. Not wanting to stand there and he had somewhere to go, Yukio had resumed getting ready for school as well. As usual he was finished and all dressed before his brother then went downstairs to get some breakfast. It's a good thing Ukobach was the one cooking or he and Rin will both be late for school. That is if Rin was the one to cook the breakfast himself. Yukio would rather not deal with being late because of his brother. He noticed the food was already on the table when he arrived in the small cafeteria and he sat down, thanking Ukobach for the food before he started to eat.

Rin quickly changed into his clothes and went downstairs as well. He greeted Ukobach as soon as he walked into the cafe and the kitchen area and he had his bag with him so he could surprise Yukio with the lunch later. Only because he wanted to see his face when he sees the cutely made food cooked by him. It would really make his day to be honest. The elder twin had smiled to himself as he placed the two lunches into his bag carefully. Now to think of how to confess to Yukio... That's going to be hard to do since he isn't one to express his feelings in such a way to anyone. It wasn't because he was the type to keep everything inside but more because of the fact Yukio is very much his twin brother. It would be very awkward if someone were to find out about his feelings for him as well as them both being male. Oh yes, that was one other thing holding Rin back from confessing to Yukio.

After he put the lunches in his bag, he greeted Ukobach in a friendly way as he did every other morning. “Hey, Ukobach. Did you sleep alright?”

The demon chirruped happily which was a good sign. Of course Rin understood what he was saying too. “You did? That's good. Breakfast smells great as always. I'll go eat it now,” he told the demon familiar of Mephisto's and smiled. Maybe eating will calm his nerves of the events that might happen today. At least that's what the elder twin was hoping for. He then sat down at the table quietly which kind of made Yukio a bit uneasy when he noticed this.

“Rin? What is bothering you? Do you have a test you forgot to study for?” Yukio asked, obviously not trying to poke fun at his brother at all with this negative habit. However the question bothered Rin because he wasn't worried about that. There wasn't any test he had to take today thank goodness. Hadn't Yukio realized what today is? He should have since he is smarter than his older twin brother. Rin knew this and he was wondering why Yukio isn't putting two and two together. As he thought this, Rin grew more frustrated at his brother. Sapphire eyes rounded on his brother as he just thought of blurting out why he was so worried today but instead, Rin just snapped at Yukio.

“It's not a test! For someone so smart, you sure can be so damn dense, Yukio!” With that, Rin quickly ate his food, thanked Ukobach for preparing the delicious meal before he left before his brother could say something to him. He always carried his sword with him because it's the one thing that seals his demonic powers. None of his friends know he's a demon and he intends on keeping it that way for a long time. Rin used one of the keys Mephisto had made for him on account of the fact he needed to get around too and that he wakes up a bit later than Rin. Not to mention that the school was pretty far from their dorm. Even if Rin is a demon, he didn't want to walk all that way to the campus grounds and attempt to get to his first class on time. That was unlikely even for him.

His mind traced back to a few minutes ago while he unlocked the door and walked into the identical hallways of the school. He just wanted to get to his first class right now so he can have some time to think to himself and think of how he can give his White Day gift to his brother and hopefully do that while they're alone. Another part of him hoped that the girls hounding Yukio would forget that it's White Day and not give him anything. The son of Satan definitely wanted this to happen. Strangely enough, Rin was oddly jealous of these girls trying to get the attention he desires from Yukio. A small sigh escaped his lips when the thought of a group of girls giving Yukio something came into his mind. He grew even more depressed when he thought of Yukio accepting even one or all of their gifts. Wait, he shouldn't get depressed about that. When they first met Ukobach and the demon was cooking those three girls who cooked lunch for Yukio who declined them, he remembered what he said to Ukobach then.

Those girls felt rather spurned because Yukio had rejected their lunches even if he had a legitimate reason to do so. Still, it actually offended Rin considering he's quite the cook himself and he knows what it's like to receive praise over their own cooking creation. Especially if that cooking turned out to be absolutely delicious. He made his twin eat all three bento lunches from those girls as punishment. Harsh but Rin wanted Yukio to show his gratitude to the girls who he had thanked after recovering from a three-day stomachache. That was one day the younger twin will never forget after a while. Lesson learned, as one would say in this type of situation. Rin laughed to himself at the memory as he entered the classroom. He was used to the stares he received but today was less than usual which was a relief. He didn't want to deal with that right now.

 _'When lunch comes around, I'll give Yukio his lunch-- Oh right, I was supposed to give it to him. No wait, I kept it with me because I wanted to surprise him.'_ He chuckled inwardly. _'If he likes it, then it'll be a huge relief. It's all I can do for him. Cooking.'_ He sighed to himself rather audibly when one of Bon's friends came up to him.

“Rin? Why are you so quiet? It's unlike you.” Shima chuckled as he took a seat next to him briefly. Sugaro wasn't present in class yet so the pink haired male decided to chat it up with the young demon for a few minutes at the most.

“It's nothing. And what do you mean it's unusual? I'm not always loud you know.” Rin retorted.

“Yeah, you are. When you're arguing with Bon or Kamiki. They seem to rattle you quite a bit.” He noted as Rin shrugged, thinking Shima was off about Suguro at least. It wasn't like they spent every five seconds fighting. Everyone is acting like they're enemies for life or something. “Well anyway, I bet you're thinking about what gift to give some girl for White Day, right? Is that why you're practically freaking out?”

_'Yeah...a **girl.** '_

If only Shima really knew. Even he would judge Rin for being in love with another man. The other man being his own twin brother. Who wouldn't judge him for that? It was something that he thought he deserved to be judged about. To be honest, Rin would prefer someone finding out he's a demon, the son of Satan rather than find out he's in love with Yukio. To be honest, it was truly a disgusting thing by nature. But Rin doesn't think that. He was just a young man in love after all. He loved his brother in a way no one could ever love their sibling...as far as he knew. His main problem is whether or not Yukio loved him back.

“Yeah, that's why I'm freaking out. I hope she accepts what I've made. Even if it's rather generic.” Rin answered the other male as he shrugged, trying to get rid of the anxiousness he was feeling right now. He felt so horrible for lying about who he really likes but he really didn't have a choice here. The other male looked curious to what his acquaintance had made for the person he has a crush on. And Rin noticed this so he decided to reveal what he's been doing or rather cooking. A light blush had spread across his cheeks as he revealed to Shima his present for this person who is his own brother. Not that he would admit to Shima who it really was. “I've made them a cute bento lunch. It's rather cheesy and lame but I hope they like it.” Rin feels like he would be completely content with his cooking if anyone, especially Yukio likes it and when he hears those words of approval, he will certainly be happier.

“Well, she must be some girl if she has you acting like this or willing to do something so nice for her.” Shima noted as he decided to ask, “Does she go here? What does she look like?”

Yeah, like Rin will tell Shima of all people that this girl is actually a guy. Not only that but his own younger twin brother. Still, even if he doesn't reveal Yukio is his brother, his features would be a dead giveaway. After thinking about it, Rin doesn't think anyone else in this extremely expensive school even have three moles on their face like Yukio does. Three small but perfect moles on his slightly tanned skin. Thick framed glasses sat on his nose which were hiding his beautiful turquoise eyes. He was tall, had brown hair similar to Rin's but his was a tiny bit tidier. Yukio is also taller than Rin too. Probably by a few inches... Not that he minded this in the least bit.

 _'At least I was a bit muscular than him.'_ Rin had almost chuckled at the thought then resumed to think about how awesome and beautiful his twin looks. _'Yukio is definitely perfect in my eyes and he is definitely someone to be admired unlike me. That was okay with me. I loved Yukio for striving to be someone so wonderful.'_ He hopes that Yukio won't forget him, his twin brother. To Rin, Yukio is his favorite person even if the elder twin won't ever admit that to him verbally. Not now at least.

 _'I can't tell anyone this. Not even Shima. I can't trust him with this secret.'_ So Rin will tell him something that will probably pique the pink haired male's curiosity. However, he thinks it'll keep the other from asking the demon any more questions, hopefully.

“She goes here but I won't tell you what she looks like. I can say that she's really nice and smart but not a good cook.” Well, Rin was always cautious of whatever his brother made so that's why he normally cooks for the both of them. Not that he minds. He just didn't want to eat Yukio's cooking. It was unbearable for the son of Satan to even eat to put it quite bluntly. “She's beautiful inside and out even if she doesn't have much on the top. And you know me. I like 'em curvy.” Rin had nonchalantly admitted even though most of that is a lie. Especially the part where the girl is actually his twin brother.

“Surprisingly, she sounds cute. How are you not dating her yet?” The question kind of stopped Rin from talking for a moment and he just wanted to admit why he can't exactly ask 'her' out.

“I'm not good enough for her. But even then, I will still give her this lunch. It's the least I can do.” The demon knew that since he still remembers that he isn't particularly good at anything else. He knew that yet he still had to try to be something so Yukio would be proud of him and probably see him as the hero he used to see him as when they were little. That was something Rin really craved for now that he thought about his past regarding his younger twin brother. The same brother who admired him for being able to retrieve his hat from high places, defending him from the bullies. Almost everything. Now, Rin doesn't get much praise from Yukio other than for his cooking skills and that is what he desires. It's more praise from the brother he loves more than anything.

“Don't sweat it. I'm sure this chick will like you no matter what. Even if your grades are way terrible.” Shima reassured Rin who sent a slightly irritated glare his way for that last comment.

“Thanks, man.” Ren murmured as he felt slightly better. Though the anxiety of Yukio possibly rejecting his gift wouldn't dissipate completely. He attempted to hide it from his friend. Shima just patted him on the shoulder twice before turning his attention to the front of the classroom then at the door as Suguro walked in.

Rin greeted him and Konekomaru who flinched and greeted Rin back hesitantly. He must still be slightly on edge about him being related to Satan. It's understandable but also frustrating. It wasn't like Rin was going to attack him or the rest of his friends. Suguro greeted him almost as if nothing happened and they bumped fists.

“'Sup, Bon,” Rin greeted, smiling at him to mask his anxiety. “Got any plans for later?”

“Oh yeah, got a date with this girl who has been crushing on me for a while. You should see her. She's cute.” he mentioned, sounding excited.

“Does she have nice boobs?” Shima asked.

“That's none of your business, you perv.” Suguro retorts as Rin did his best to stifle a giggle. It earned him a small glare from his pink haired friend.

“What plans do you have for your date with her, Bon? If you're into going out, I mean.” Rin asks, curious.

“We're going out to eat then we'll see a movie we have been wanting to see for weeks. It just came out a few days ago.” he answers casually, sounding excited. Rin thought it was a nice idea but he had other plans for Yukio. Not that Suguro and the others could know, of course. Just when the rebel-looking male was going to ask Rin about his White Day plans, Yukio walked into the room. Thank goodness. Rin wasn't sure if he could contain his secret love for his brother by pretending he is in love with some girl instead. It isn't right for him. Pretending to be human in front of his friends was easier than lying about his own sexuality.

“Alright, settle down and take your seats.” Yukio commanded. He walked to the front desk as he started writing on the chalkboard. The next subject seemed to be about mandrake roots and its properties.

Everyone in the classroom got out their writing utensils and prepared to do some serious note taking. Whenever they had to take notes, a test was usually administered later that week on a certain class subject. Better for anyone to be safe and sorry when they take notes. Rin usually doesn't do well in that department but he sometimes does try. Yukio is adamant about not helping him too often or people will think he's the teacher's pet. That is another title he refuses to be stuck with while going to school.

Yukio began the lesson and that is when the class began scribbling in their notebooks. Well, almost everyone. Rin had more things to worry about than mandrakes. He found himself staring out the window at the passing clouds in the morning sky. His thoughts and imaginations flowed through his mind like water. How he would confess to Yukio, giving Yukio his presents, picturing the positive response from his brother was wonderful and he felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach as a result. He managed to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks because that would have made it even more obvious about what he's thinking. The lesson went on for a while and Rin only heard bits and pieces of it including Yukio mentioning the page the class needed to turn to in their books.

Daydreaming about White Day plans eventually got Rin into trouble with his brother when he jumped to the sound of a textbook slamming down onto his desk. Rin glanced up at an exasperated looking Yukio staring back down at him. He felt a little bashful as he usually did whenever he was caught sleeping or daydreaming. Hopefully, Yukio will let it pass once he gives him his presents. Rin stubbornly muttered an apology as he hurriedly flipped through the textbook to the aforementioned page while his friends snickered at him. He ended up blushing not from being caught but from staring at Yukio's face.

Behind those glasses were beautiful teal eyes, vibrant like the ocean waters of Okinawa. Those same eyes stared at him with warmth, sadness, anger, and sorrow. Rin loved those eyes as he loved the rest of Yukio. Including the two small moles under his left eye. The moles were something Yukio is extremely embarrassed about but Rin doesn't care. He still likes those because they were a part of Yukio. If all goes well later, he will be able to see every part of him. Not including those times he had seen him shirtless or just in a towel.

Yukio sighed then tapped the top of Rin's head with the spine of the textbook as if to scold him silently. It was like he was saying, 'What am I going to do with you?' Before he resumed his teachings, Yukio flashed a quick smile to Rin who seemed to have caught what he was conveying in a few moments.

From that point on, Rin did his best to pay attention to class despite not getting the best marks in it. At least he can say he makes the effort to which makes Yukio proud of him. So, that's a bonus. Now he just needs to find out if Rin loves him in a way it should be deemed illegal if not sinful.

 _'Well, I will find out later anyway.'_ he thought to himself as he did his best to take notes for the rest of that class period.

oOoOoOoOo

The rest of the morning went by slowly but lunchtime finally arrived. It was time for Rin to give Yukio his lunch and the first part of his White Day present. Yukio was still packing his things up for the moment so he could head off to lunch. Everyone else had cleared out of the classroom and Rin took this as the chance to give his brother what he had made for him. He dug through his bag and took out the lunch.

“Hey Yukio, wait up!” he beckoned as he ran over to Yukio and successfully stopping his brother from leaving the classroom.

“Hey, what's up?” Yukio asked, wondering what has his older twin brother a little frazzled.

“I made lunch for you. I mean, in case you want to escape your fangirls today.” Hearing this from Rin made Yukio sigh in relief.

“Of course, yes. Thank you...” It seemed like Yukio was exasperated of the girls constantly chasing him. At least he isn't mad at Rin for making him eat three box lunches made by those girls anymore.

“Anytime,” Rin chuckled as he and Yukio left the classroom together. He thought they would be heading towards the cafeteria but after an extensive time walking together, Yukio led him to one of the doors that led to a million places. One of these places happened to be the area where their mother used to live. Yukio found a field nearby he and Rin could relax and eat their lunch in. After using the special key to unlock the door, Rin followed his twin through the door. They reached the field within minutes and sat down on the soft grass, the light breeze swayed the grass along with their hair.

“Feels nice out here.” Yukio sighed as he turned to face Rin. “So what's the occasion of making me lunch? I'm pretty sure it wasn't just to save me from the girls.”

 _'Of course Yukio figured out my intentions. I wonder what else he knows...'_ Rin thought to himself as he handed the lunchbox to Yukio and awaited his reaction when he opens it.

“Just open it. I'll explain then.” Rin tells his brother as he takes out his own bento lunch he thought he didn't make. He'll really have to thank Ukobach later.

Yukio smiled at Rin then glanced down at the bento for a moment before opening it. To say he felt surprised when he saw an array of his favorite foods packed into that square container was an understatement. Seeing Rin up at 1a.m. cooking, that wouldn't have been strange but his brother was still up rather late. It should have struck as odd to him and that Rin obviously prepared this special lunch because of today. His twin made something so exquisite and delicious just for him, he felt immensely euphoric. He successfully swallowed the lump that formed in his throat then spoke to Rin.

“Thank you for this, Rin. It looks very delicious.” he murmured then gave the other male his warmest smile. Rin answered back with a grin accompanied with a blush on his face.

“That was worth staying up at 1a.m. now that you like it. Anyway, eat your food.” Rin told his brother as he started eating his own lunch. They ate in silence for a bit, the tranquil scenery around them seemed so otherworldly. Being in the city kind of resulted in Rin thinking these type of places don't exist in the real world. That these type of places only existed on the internet or in books. Though he didn't like sticking his face in the books too often.

Yukio found himself devouring the food Rin made for him. It's truly delicious. He turned to thank his brother when he saw Rin staring off at the scenery before them with a relaxed expression. For a moment, he thought Rin looked stoic to him, like he is really acting like his older brother. However, he remembered how immature Rin can be. Thinking how out of place the content look was, Yukio ended up snickering.

“What's with you?” Rin asked, sounding surprised and a little irritated.

“It's nothing.” Yukio reassured him. “I just thought you looked mature, is all.”

“Are you saying I'm not mature all the time?!”

“Well, sort of.”

“Just for that, I might not give you your other present later,” Rin pouted now, glancing away from his twin as he crossed his arms. The sudden confession he might get another gift from Rin shut Yukio up then.

“You have something else to give me?” Yukio asked, dumbfounded.

“Maybe.”

 _'So cute.'_ The brunet thought to himself as he notices the pout on Rin's face. It seemed like his younger brother's face had been red for the hundredth time today. Even more of a reason why he thinks Rin is the epitome of adorableness when he wants to be.

Setting his half eaten lunch to the side, Yukio suddenly pushed his brother to the ground. He had no violent intentions towards Rin who panicked as he tried to save his bento with Yukio's help. Just when he thought Rin might say something, Yukio placed a hand over his mouth.

“I will wait to receive your gift so don't think of holding it back from me later on.” he told Rin who couldn't bring himself to say anything in response even after Yukio removed his hand from his mouth.

For someone who is very vocal, he couldn't string a few words together to form a sentence. Seeing his brother's face so close caused his heart to beat faster and caught his tongue. So he just nodded at Yukio's statement. There is no way he can go back on his second present to his brother.

“Okay...promise.” he murmured almost inaudiably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I have not proofread this fanfiction entirely so there are some things that will seem off. Plus, I am uploading this through my phone, so... If there are characters that are ooc, sorry about that. Well, here's to hoping some people will actually like this fanfiction. ^^
> 
> Second and final chapter will be posted in a few days, if that. I had to split it because it was starting to get really long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** You guys will probably need to go to church after reading this chapter. (￣▽￣;) (I know I probably do.)

The two ate their lunch then decided to relax for a while. That meant Rin sleeping while Yukio watches the scenery around them. He hadn’t brought anything with him to work on, like the tests everyone had taken the previous morning. Perhaps he can do that tomorrow. He was eager for the gift his brother had for him. Rin did say he would get gift #2 tonight and Yukio intended to hold up to that promise. He had an idea to what that second present may be but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. That would be too much to do right now. And he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to assume he would get such a thing from Rin today let alone at all. He might be wrong about it.

Yukio loved Rin. He loved him more than a sibling should love each other. Being twins, Yukio and Rin shared a bond one can understand but will never grasp. They were extremely close but the love Yukio has for his brother was not normal. Also, Yukio knew Rin loved him the same way and it scared him. No, more than just scared. He was downright _terrified._ His older twin brother was pure. They both may be the sons of Satan but Rin was still a all around great person with a magnetic personality and strong, too. He was everything Yukio wasn't even if they are both awakened demons now. Their pointed ears, now visible black tails, blue flames and slightly elongated fangs were proof. Yukio was aware of their similarities physically but everything else that sets them apart was enough to fill him with a bout of anxiety.

He felt like he may corrupt his beloved brother by loving him the way he does. It was sinful. He knew it was sinful. That’s how would be in everyone’s eyes if they were to find out about their love. Most of all, it was sinful according to God. His love for Rin was genuine but they aren’t supposed to fall for each other. It shouldn’t have happened. The younger twin thought he should separate himself from Rin before his feelings for him grow to an uncontrollable level. Yes. It would be for the best.

 _‘Separating from Rin would feel like dying. I don’t think I can do that. I need him,’_ Yukio thought to himself as he glanced down at his sleeping brother. He admired how his twin could sleep so peacefully whenever he liked. Maybe he was content with homework things are in their lives. With how their relationship might turn into later on. Yukio wanted to know what was in his brother’s mind since he looked so tranquil while asleep.

Of all the times he caught his older brother sleeping in class and those times in their dorm paled in comparison to this. Rin was the most handsome man Yukio ever had the pleasure of knowing. His face looked perfect. While Ron’s features were quite masculine, his face had a slight softer look to it without being feminine. It was an odd way to look at it. His brother’s eyelashes were of normal length for a male and the eyebrows were the of the same thickness and length as his own. Behind his older twin’s closed eyes were beautiful eyes the color of sapphire. They were one of Yukio’s favorite features on Rin. Another favorite feature was Rin’s, now slightly parted, lips. They looked like the most kissable lips a male could have. Pink and medium-full. And Yukio wanted to kiss them even if it is only once.

Now those lips were all he could think about. He thought of how they would feel against his own before he could stop them. He figured they might feel so warm and soft with gentle kissing. If the kiss turned rough, there would be biting. Oh. Oh. _**Oh…**_

Yukio felt his mind snap.

He wanted to kiss Rin. It would provide some much needed answers to how his brother truly feels about him. The lunch gift was wonderful but what he really wanted today was Rin. He wanted Rin. He wanted him so much because he loved him. It doesn’t feel wrong to want him even if it was in every other way. His feelings for his brother overrode his shame as he towered over his still sleeping brother, placing his hands on either side of his head. He stared intently at Rin, watching the light breeze sway his dark blue-black bangs. Beautiful.

Yukio leans in closer, hesitating a little when he noticed the eyelids twitch minutely. He lowered his face closer bit by bit, watching to see if Rin was going to wake up when Rin finally stilled. As soon as their nose touched, Yukio heard Rin sigh sleepily. It was the one sigh he had lost control because of the name he had heard within that sigh.

“…Yukio…”

His lips finally met with Rin’s, mostly shaping themselves around the sleeping male’s lips. As he thought, they were soft and warm. It filled his stomach with butterflies. He wanted more. The brunet found himself surprised and his heart skipped when he felt Rin returning his kiss, albeit rather sleepily. He wasn’t awake but the kiss was just as good. It was utterly delightful for the brunet to know his older brother shares the same feelings. He would need to confirm them once Rin is awake.

Yukio kissed his brother gently before he began to feel an overwhelming urge to take this kiss further. It was a fleeting thought but he wanted to act on it. Hesitantly, Yukio licked Rin’s lips during the kiss and Rin unconsciously allowed him entry. He shuddered lightly when his tongue came into contact with one of his brother’s fangs then proceeded to taste the confines of his mouth.

Rin tasted divine. It made Yukio greedy. It made him want to taste more. He wanted to do more with him. To see him writhe in pleasure underneath him. To hear him sigh his name longingly. He wanted all of that from Rin. Everything **_more._**

Yukio tensed when he suddenly felt Rin’s tongue lazily twine around his own. His turquoise eyes shot open to find waking blue ones staring back at him. The tongue that had been massaging his own stilled for a few seconds before it started moving again. Rin’s eyes closed again as he allowed Yukio to kiss him. And to Yukio’s surprise, Rin returned the kiss and even lifted his arms to thread them in his brown hair. Even the kiss intensified with the as the older twin began feeling more awake. The kiss intensified when Rin fought for dominance, forcing Yukio to up the ante by unconsciously grinding his hips against Rin’s. It gave him the control he wanted as Rin surrendered himself to him. 

Now it was obvious to the younger twin that Rin loved him, too. It made Yukio happy yet scared. He probably corrupted his brother now, despite being the younger one. It worried him. He needed to stop this now before it goes any further. Maybe he could avoid corrupting Rin any further before it’s too late.

The brunet heard the sound of Rin's belt being unbuckled and he knew he had to stop him. His hand held Rin’s as he forced himself to end the kiss abruptly.

“Nii-san, we shouldn’t,” Yukio protested as his brother eyed him curiously.

“Why not? Because it’s wrong? I don’t really believe that… This feels right, doesn’t it?” he murmured as he pulls his hand out of Yukio’s only to bring it down to his still covered partial hard on.

“I…” The younger twin cut himself off there. This wasn’t good. Yukio thought he could keep from corrupting Rin but he failed at that. He turned away, feeling ashamed.

It seemed Rin had figured out what he was thinking and placed both hands on either side of his face, forcing Yukio to look at him in the eye. Their faces were inches apart again.

“I get it. This should feel wrong and we shouldn’t even touch each other like this. Or even feel like the way we do now,” Rin sighs, his expression turns to one of confliction for a moment before regaining determination. “Today is the day I wanted to give you the best present I can ever give you. And I can’t think of anyone else who is more deserving of receiving it. Even then, I don’t want them to have this gift. Only you.”

Yukio could hear Rin’s heart hammering in his chest as the light blush appeared on his face. He seemed nervous but also determined to get through with what he is trying to say. Of course being as smart as he is, Yukio knew his brother would give his own body to him. It couldn’t be anything else but that. Now, what can he do? Yukio couldn’t deny the fact he wanted this too. It was evident Rin could feel his own erection currently pressing against his upper left thigh.

Oh, there’s no use fighting it… If they are shunned for their love, at least they will have each other in the end. In the mist of his anxiety and shame, Yukio felt like what he and Rin will have would be fine in the end. He loved him.

After taking a calming breath, Yukio opened his mouth to speak.

“Nii-san, even though we shouldn’t go further with what we were doing, it felt right. I know it felt right no matter how much I wished to deny it.” He sighed then touched his forehead against Rin’s. “Is your body your second gift to me?”

Rin chuckled breathlessly then pressed his lips against his brother’s for a fleeting kiss. It was gentle despite Rin’s rowdy nature.

“That’s not fair, guessing my gift like that. I planned to give it to you after dinner later,” Rin admitted while he smiled. “It was going to be a surprise.”

“Does it frustrate you that I am smart enough to guess your intentions, Nii-san?”

“Kind of but it’s okay as long as you want it.”

“I want you… so much…” The brunet finally confessed then kissed Rin fully on his lips, resuming the kiss he had initiated earlier. This time, the kiss heated up rather quickly and it progressed to biting. Something Yukio had wanted to do. Maybe it was something the elder twin had wanted as well. Rin shuddered when his and Yukio’s fangs collided with each other because their kiss was so fierce. Yukio didn’t mind. The act of biting each other’s lips heightened their arousal and astonishment. Neither twin realized they liked this sort of thing until now. They wanted to indulge in one another more.

Yukio managed to win in the fight for dominance when he slipped his hand inside Rin’s pants then palmed his growing erection. The sound of Rin’s moaning into his mouth and his hips moving towards the touch, made the brunet’s own cock throb with want. The shame he’s feeling was starting to dissipate while the feelings of love and desire for Rin rose. If he were to burn in hell for his actions, then Yukio would gladly deal with it.

A few minutes into the kiss, the twins had to part from each other for air. They stare at each other and took in the frazzled, flushed looks on their face, swollen lips, Yukio’s hair slightly messy and Rin’s hair messier than usual. It was almost funny.

“You should see yourself. You look so weird right now,” Rin commented, laughing a little.

Yukio raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“I think you need to see yourself, Nii-san.” He commented as he smirked. He had an idea but he and Rin weren’t in their dorm for it. How unfortunate.

Rin laughed again softly as he rested his forehead against Yukio’s again, staring into his eyes. Before he knew it, Rin found himself in his younger brother’s lap, straddling him. It felt right being here with Yukio. It felt more right touching and being touched by him. His brother felt so warm and he thought he could feel the love and admiration the other had always harbored just for him. So Yukio really didn’t hate him…

 _‘I’m glad…’_ Rin thought to himself then smiled wistfully. A small sigh left him when Yukio leaned in and kissed his neck. The elder twin couldn’t help but shiver in delight when he felt Yukio’s teeth lightly pulling at the skin of his neck. If he keeps this up, there will be a visible mark present for everyone to see but it will be gone in a few hours. Rin grinds his hips against Yukio’s so he could make his twin feel what he’s feeling more. The resulting reaction caused Yukio to pin Rin to the ground again and the two began undoing each other’s uniform’s when Yukio’s cell phone alarm went off.

“Damn,” Yukio sighed with a hint of petulance in his voice as he pulls out his phone. “We should head back. Lunchtime is over.”

It was Rin’s turn to groan. He really didn’t want to go back to class. Not with how hard he was. And since Yukio was in the same state, there was no way he could teach class with his cock throbbing with want. The older twin figured his brother had to be holding back from acting on his desires quite a bit. They may not have time but Rin could do _a little_ something to relieve the ache between his legs.

Knowing what to do, Rin got off Yukio’s lap then proceeded to undo his pants. Of course Yukio attempted to stop him.

“What are you doing? We have to start heading back, Rin.” He scolded, a light red blush crept onto his face.

“Just let me do this,” he pleaded as he lowered himself closer to Yukio’s cock which he had pulled out of his pants. “then we can go back to class without any problems. Besides, I want to give you part of your present now.”

“Rin, don’t—” Yukio’s words were cut off when he felt the heat of Rin's mouth on his dick. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think Rin would do something like this for him. He resisted on thrusting into that enticing heat when Rin’s mouth descended as far as it could go. When Rin started moving, his tongue hesitantly licking the underside of his dick, Yukio's mind went blank. It felt amazing. He shuddered in pleasure as he noticed Rin’s other hand was touching himself. It was definitely one of his new favorite images of Rin’s to date. He really wanted to do something to make Rin feel good but it would require for them to reposition themselves.

His turquoise eyes suddenly caught sight of Rin’s quivering black tail as it swayed in the air. Carefully, he took it and brought the tip close to his mouth and licked it. The brunet had the greatest pleasure of seeing Rin arch his back in ecstasy and moaned loudly just as the latter had pulled Yukio’s cock out of his mouth to lick the tip. A demon’s tail was very sensitive and one would pull it if that demon was careless. Pulling on a demon’s tail causes that demon excruciating pain as Rin remembered a certain memory quite well. Amaimon pulling on his tail that time had really fucking hurt. Right now wasn’t the case because Yukio knew Rin and he knew to be careful with his tail.

“…Don’t lick—nngh!” Rin would have protested but Yukio licked and gently nipped at the tail in such a way, his words were cut short. Not that he liked anyone touching that area but it was fine since Yukio knew what he was doing. And boy, did he know what he was doing! It felt amazing. Because of the additional pleasure, Rin’s dick was practically dripping precum and hand stroking himself spasms slightly. Seeing Rin like this, so disheveled, ready to cum any minute almost made Yukio cum right then. He managed to hold himself back but Rin’s hot tongue and mouth working at his cock made it difficult.

Rin eventually came, his cries of pleasure were unfortunately muffled by having Yukio in his mouth. Ribbons of white cum splattered against the grass and his hand. The vibrations caused by Rin’s voice were too much to take and the brunet was pushed over the edge as well. His release flowed into Rin’s mouth, some of it spilled from the corners when the sapphire-eyed demon attempted to lap it up. Rin removed Yukio from his mouth as soon as his brother finished cumming inside it then wiped his mouth with the back of his clean hand. 

As Rin cleaned his own cum off of his hand, he felt briefly satisfied with how disheveled his normally stoic brother had looked. Yukio had came down from his orgasm then looked at Rin, the surprise colored his expression with each passing second. The brunet managed to rouse himself, zipping up his pants then fixed his clothes.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Yukio finally asked Rin who just finished straightening his clothes to his liking.

Rin smirked. “So you liked me giving you head, then?”

“Nii-san, you know the answer to that. I’m curious to know where you learned something like that.”

“Research. Plus, we’re both guys so we know what feels good and doesn’t feel good. Not that I knew whether sucking you off would feel good or not in the first place.” Rin shrugged as he chuckled. “I’m glad it paid off.”

It wasn’t too surprising to know Rin had done research on this sort of thing. Though, Yukio was a little put off that his brother had done more research on sex with another male than he does for school purposes. But the brunet couldn’t bring himself to completely scold Rin for that either since it felt amazing. It was a little hypocritical of him. Ah, who cares...

“It did feel amazing but you should use some of that to actually study, Rin.” Yukio chided before leaning over and kissing Rin lightly on his lips. He wasn’t too fond of tasting remnants of himself but he didn’t mind. “Thank you, Rin. I hope to receive the rest of my present later.”

Smiling, Rin hugged his brother, admiring his scent for a moment before whispering in his ear. “Good because tonight will be amazing.”

After returning the embrace, Yukio parted from Rin then rose to their feet. They grabbed their things then began heading back to the small cabin in the forest. He used the key to unlock the door then step across the threshold with Rin. They left their serene world behind as soon as the highly decorated door closed behind them.

Acting normally for the rest of the school day will be a challenge for the twins.

oOoOoOoOo

3:59 p.m.

Rin anxiously watched the clock hovering above the chalkboard, waiting for that large hand to move to that twelve. He still needed to make the final preparations for tonight and it will take a few hours to get it all done. Especially the dinner he said he has planned for Yukio later. It will be eaten in their room just for tonight because then he will give himself to Yukio completely. And Rin knows what he has planned will definitely be the best present he has ever given to Yukio on White Day.

He couldn’t wait.

When the clock finally struck four, the bell rang, meaning the end of the school day. Rin stuffed his books into his bag as quickly as he could while Yukio told everyone what minor homework they had to tonight. Looks like no one is catching a break even if this is a holiday for romance. Rin waved a hand at Yukio, telling him he will do his homework when he gets back to the dorms before hurrying out of the classroom. He was sure his brunet brother had some exorcist duties after school which should give him enough time to do everything. If Yukio was to be late, he will text Rin. Hopefully the tardiness won’t happen tonight with what Rin had planned. It will be great.

The sapphire-eyed demon rushed out of the classroom just before Shima and Bon, eager and determined to get the preparations for tonight done as soon as possible. Everyone else went their separate ways also, probably wanting to get to their dates tonight just like he was. If his friends knew who he was in love with, who he was frantic as all hell on this particular day for, they would never look at him the same.

“Oi, Rin!” Rin turned around at the voice calling out to him. It was Suguro. He wondered what his friend wanted.

“What’s up?” Rin asked, getting to the point. The other male looked around then pulled Rin into an empty classroom.

“Not that it’s my business, but do you have something going on with Okumura sensei?” Bon asked him, seemingly wary.

“It's not but to answer your question, me and Yukio don’t have anything going on, Bon.” He lied.

“Well even if you do, just don’t go too far. Two demons mating in this area could turn catastrophic. Especially if those demons are related to the most powerful one of all.” Bon warns him.

“But Yukio and me are also half human. We won’t end up breaking shit,” Rin protested before realizing what he said. Suguro eyed him knowingly.

“You are aware he’s your brother, right?”

“Yeah, and I am also aware we’re both guys so, there's no danger of either of us getting pregnant.” Rin joked. “And how the hell did you know about us anyway?”

“Just the way you looked at each other for over a month. Today, especially.”

Rin snorted. “I’m surprised you didn’t say anything to Shima or Konekomaru when you figured it out.”

“I may be an asshole sometimes but I am not that type of person. Since you’re a friend of mine and I respect Okumura sensei, I hope you guys prove me wrong and make what you have work.” He patted Rin’s shoulder then turned on his heel to leave. Rin followed suit.

“It’s so weird hearing you of all people giving relationship advice to me.”

“Shut up.” Bon shoved Rin playfully and they end up laughing.

They leave the classroom and say their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Rin rushed back to the abandoned dorms where he and his brother resided, making a beeline for the kitchen. Ukobach was there and he chirruped happily when he noticed Rin’s entering the cafeteria.

“Hey, Ukobach. How was your day?” Rin asked as the demon chirruped happily again while setting two small plates of food on the table.

“It was good? Glad to hear it,” The male glanced at the plates when he took a seat. “Is the other plate for Yukio?”

An affirming chirrup from Ukobach answered Rin’s question. He smiled ruefully at the small demon then sighed. “Yukio won’t be home for a few hours… But he can eat that for lunch tomorrow.”

Rin purposely offered that so Ukobach’s hard work won’t go to waste. Ukobach nodded in understanding as he took the plate and retreated into the kitchen to pack the food up into a reusable bento. The male glanced at his own food then started to eat after thanking Ukobach for cooking the food. During this time, he had gotten out his books so he could complete some of his homework, vaguely remembering Yukio mentioning something about a two-page report on the Tengu. He started writing it, trying to remember what he could about the tengu during this week. The report may be a bad one but at least Rin could say he did it. The likelihood of getting a decent grade on this report was low. Well, at least Rin was trying.

He managed to get one page done when he finished eating. Ukobach was about to take the empty plate but Rin held up his hand to stop him; the demon looked confused.

“I’ll do the dishes. And don’t worry about cooking dinner for us tonight,” Rin explained then added, “I want tonight to be special for Yukio so I need to borrow the kitchen. Is that alright?”

Ukobach nodded then chirruped, he also seemed at a loss on what to do. Rin smiled at him. “You should make something for Mephisto. That guy eats ramen too much. What do you say?”

The demon nodded happily then disappeared, most likely heading to Mephisto’s place now. After Ukobach left, Rin took the plate into the kitchen then washed it thoroughly. He already has an idea what to make for dinner: all of Yukio’s favorites, including the sashimi he forgone making for his brother’s lunch today. It’s a cheesy gesture but it was supposed to be a prelude for what’s to come.

Rin retrieved the ingredients he needed from the refrigerator, set them on the counter then turned on the stove. He let that warm up as he pulled out the skillet from one of the bottom cupboards then set that on the eye that has the open flame going.

 _‘Tonight is going to be perfect…’_ He thought to himself.

oOoOoOoOo

7:20 p.m.

“So you’re on your way home now?” Rin asked, barely able to contain his excitement as he fiddled with the sleeve of his dark blue kimono and spoke into the receiver end of his cellphone. His eyes castes a fleeting glance to the covered dinner he had finished cooking mere seconds before his brother called.

“Twenty minutes at the most. So I will be there to enjoy my gift more thoroughly,” Yukio promised, sounding a bit seductive. It made Rin’s cheeks heat up. He had thought of Kuro who was currently lurking outside of the dorm room, feeling disgruntled he wasn’t permitted to enter the room for tonight.

“Maybe you should have taken Kuro along…” The older twin couldn’t help but begin to feel impatient, his long tail swayed lightly underneath his kimono.

“It’s okay, Rin. I finished my mission successfully with some time to spare. I will be home soon.”

“Okay, see you soon, Yukio,” Rin trusted his brother to follow through on his words as Yukio hung up. He stared at the phone then set it down on the headboard of his bed.

His head was swimming from how Yukio sounded on the phone. With the underlying lust he heard in his voice, the elder twin kept hearing the love in it. That caused his heart to do little flips in his chest, it grew worse when he glanced at the small table set up in the middle of the room and another new, tall addition to their dorm, sitting in the corner near Yukio’s bed. His twin telepathy picked up on Yukio’s thoughts and he quickly purchased this item today. It’s reflective surface caught the gleam of the setting sun.

There were a few final preparations he needed to do before his brother gets here. Along with the mirror, he had purchased something else. He was thankful his brother hadn’t found this item whenever he cleaned their dorm because that would have ruined part of the surprise today. The item in question is small, egg shaped and it came with a remote. He took the items out from a box he kept out of Yukio’s way from under his bed and retrieved the lubricant. If he wanted it to feel amazing for his first time, he knew he needed to be thorough. Yukio will be home in eighteen minutes so he needed to get this thing inside him.

Not wasting any time, Rin sat on Yukio’s bed then set the egg and the remote to the side. He wasn’t wearing any boxers as he opened his legs, laying back onto the soft pillows. Upon squeezing an ample amount of lube onto his fingers, he slid one of the digits into his tight, puckered entrance and groaned in slight discomfort. Nothing was supposed to go in there, realistically but he intends to make it work. He wanted to have Yukio inside him and have it feel so good. So he took his time moving his slick fingers in and out, coating his insides with lube. Soon, he managed to add two more fingers and they managed to graze his prostate, sending sharp bursts of pleasure throughout his body; his tail undulated with the delightful sweetness he felt. The scent of his brother only spurred on the pleasure. He noticed in his slightly blurred vision his cock had grown partially hard and he removed his fingers. He felt stretched enough. It was time to put the egg inside. He picked up the egg vibrator and pushed it against his entrance before the object easily slid inside. With his middle and ring fingers of his right hand, he attempted to push the object inside as far as he could, feeling it sit directly against his prostate. He turned it into the lowest setting. It pulsed lightly inside him but it was enough to make his face flush and he felt a throbbing ache from between his legs. The egg felt marvelous so far and he almost felt the urge to touch himself but he resisted. He must hold out as long as he can.

Rin sat upright, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he stood up. The egg ended up situating against his prostate more. Oh, yes. This will be one night Rin and Yukio will never forget. He paced around the room for a good ten minutes, attempting to ignore the tantalizing pulsations against his sweet spot when he heard the sound of a door closing in the distance. Kuro’s voice echoed in his mind as he said Yukio is home and Rin smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to see his beloved brother’s face as soon as he opens the door.

The footsteps belonging to Yukio grew closer to their dorm room and the door finally swung open, giving way to a surprised Yukio.

“Welcome back,” Rin greeted as he held out his arms for Yukio to slide into. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“I am but what is all of this?” he asked, glancing around the room; noticing the mirror, the nice little dinner, and at the kimono adorning his twin’s lean form as he hugged him.

“Just wanted to do this for today even if the kimono might be overkill.” Rin chuckled.

“It is but I have a feeling to why you’re wearing it.” Yukio’s hand slid into the garment to touch his brother’s now dripping erection and Rin moaned softly as his hips moved toward the touch. “So impatient.”

Rin laughed shakily then handed Yukio the remote to the egg inside him. Turquoise eyes stared with a slight mischievous glint in them at the object then he turned the setting up two levels. The resulting moan from Rin was louder. Yukio was definitely going to have his fun tonight. Hopefully Rin will, too. He took out something from his pocket then fastened it around Rin’s dick, much to the raven haired demon’s dismay.

“We should eat before the food gets cold,” Yukio murmured while he removed his hand from under Rin’s kimono. “Try not to cum before we finish dinner. And no touching yourself either.”

“Jerk,” Rin uttered as he took his seat across from Yukio before he warned him. “Don’t turn it up while I’m eating.”

“Of course not.” Yukio smiled and placed the remote in his pants pocket. “By the way, the food looks delicious. Thank you for cooking it.”

Rin just smiled as he watched Yukio begin eating the food he made for him. As usual, Yukio seemed to enjoy his cooking. It made Rin happy. Very happy. It definitely was worth the time he spent cooking it all. The lunch included. When their birthday comes up, he will have to top this somehow. He liked the thought of that.

Dinner went along smoothly, the two males talked idly about the mission Yukio had to go on. From the sound of it, Rin hadn’t needed to tag along on it despite wanting to. Yukio assured him he was alright on his own, taking Rin’s hand to lightly kiss it. His lips lingered for a couple of seconds then he released Rin’s hand. They kept quiet for several minutes because they wished to enjoy the rest of their food in peace.

The twins finished eating and Yukio offered to take the dishes down to the kitchen to wash them. Rin stayed behind in their room and sat down on Yukio’s bed. He had been wanting to pull the cock ring off himself when the egg pulsing inside him increased. It was absolutely fucking maddening. He desperately wanted to cum and with how unpredictable Yukio can be, he didn’t want to know what the latter would do to him if he were to take off the offending object holding his orgasm at bay. Desperate to relieve some of the unbearable pressure, he ground his hips onto the bed panting and moaning lowly, and clawing mercilessly at the sheets. It was as lewd as he would look to anyone who sees, particularly Yukio. Oh, he was grinding against the bed, his brother's bed to be exact. He didn’t care. Rin just wanted release so badly.

This was how Yukio found Rin when he had returned. A small gasp left the brunet’s lips as his wide eyes rested on Rin, obviously taking in the lewd, unraveling appearance. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

Yukio pushed Rin onto his back without any effort. Their lips met for a heated kiss, tongues massaging each other while tearing off every article of clothing they had on. The kiss was heavy with plenty of biting and it turned shallow in minutes when breathing became difficult. Yukio reached between him and Rin to remove the cock ring, tossing it to the edge of the bed.

“Cum for me, Nii-san,” Yukio commanded as he stroked the cock of his brother who groaned in delight.

Without his orgasm being delayed any further, Rin came hard after just a few strokes from Yukio; he couldn’t suppress his moans and arches his back while his cum splashes against both of their stomachs and parts of his chest. Goosebumps covered his entire body, trying to deal with the force of his orgasm. His tail swayed frantically and quivered to the pleasure assaulting his body. He felt his younger twin’s fingers inside him, pushing the vibrating egg into his prostate with the intention of riding out Rin’s orgasm.

“Hngh…! Fuck, Yukio,” Rin panted as he rode Yukio’s fingers without any shame. The egg still continued to vibrate inside him until the brunet turned it off and managed to remove it from Rin who shuddered from the aftershocks.

Yukio rose to his feet and helped Rin up. “You still with me?” he asked as Rin’s glazed over sapphire eyes fixed onto his face.

“…I… I have no intention of passing out after I cum once, you know...” He answered as Yukio led him over to the mirror. It was clear Yukio figured out what he was planning tonight but he didn’t mind. In a few seconds he will have Yukio inside of him. That was the only thing that mattered.

Rin turned to face Yukio and stared at his naked form, the one part that bore most of his attention was the hardness situated between his legs. He wrapped his hand around the swollen flesh and slowly stroked it, smirking up at the other male as he opened his mouth.

“So, how do you want me, _Okumura **sensei?**_ ”

“Hands against the mirror and your legs spread out.” Yukio commanded in a low voice. He was clearly aroused and that was what Rin wanted to achieve with what he said in addition to their actions prior to this.

The raven haired demon did as his brother asked, shivering in anticipation of what’s to come. His tail moved out of the way so Yukio’s cock can enter him without anything blocking its way. He felt the brunet grab his waist then plunged his way inside him in one go, stretching Rin out to the point it only tethered on pleasure and pain. It was so good... The older twin almost came again when he heard a violent curse from Yukio as he felt his entire torso on his back. He felt warm but the cock inside him was blazing, his insides contracted around it as a result. Sapphire blue eyes met with turquoise ones in the reflection as the male inside him began to move.

Rin had barely gotten used to the girth of Yukio’s length when he entered him. The intrusion was sudden but it didn’t hurt. On the contrary, he attempted to draw his younger brother’s throbbing cock deeper inside in hopes of feeling it for days to come. It felt better than the egg because it was hot and he thought it warmed his body up even more. It throbbed in such a delicious way inside it made Rin release a content sigh. This was proof Yukio is inside of him, fucking him and making whatever coherent thought dissipate from his mind.

“You are so beautiful, Nii-san… I wanted you to see that along with me filling you again and again,” he whispered in Rin’s ear. “You have no idea what you do to me. What thoughts I had about you. And how I wanted to take you in many different ways…”

“Yu—kio…” Rin moaned in broken gasps when Yukio’s cock grazed against his sweet spot, their tails found then intertwined with each other. His hips pushed back into Yukio’s just as he had thrust inside him slow and deep.

Rin vaguely felt Yukio’s fingers tangle with his own and his hands were pressed firmly against the mirror. The brunet rolled his hips leisurely with the intention of making his beloved brother feel every inch of him entering him balls deep repeatedly. Despite having to have come, the raven haired male was fully hard again, his cock bobbed gently with each thrust Yukio gave to his awaiting body. The feeling of it was amazing and he felt as if he could lose himself.

Their bodies were covered with sweat as they moved in tandem, wanting to feel each other, or even become one if possible. Their breathing became erratic while blue flames began appearing around them. Rin squeezed Yukio’s fingers as he rested his head on his shoulder, his eyes were still trained on the mirror as he watched himself being fucked. It was so mesmerizing, sexy. The prospect of surrendering himself to his younger twin brother and _watching_ it happen should be embarrassing. But it isn’t. His mind couldn’t process that emotion. He willingly gave himself to Yukio, knowing he would be well taken care of. He trusted him completely.

The flames grew then enveloped them, lapping against their skin. They paid no mind to them since the flames were not harming them at all. As for the mirror, the edges of the frame were being burned slightly. There goes half of Rin’s paycheck from working at a restaurant two blocks away from the school. The raven haired demon couldn’t bring himself to be too disappointed about that. Not when Yukio began thrusting more deeply and harder than before into his prostate, making his current thoughts disappear. He shuddered with pleasure.

“I’m all the way inside you. Feels amazing doesn’t it, Rin,” It wasn’t a question. He knew Rin felt great but he wanted to hear him say that.

“Wh-what do _you **think~**_ ” The last word came out as a mewl when he felt his brother move in a way that made his legs feel weak. _“Fuck…”_

“I want to hear you say it.” Yukio pleaded in a sweet voice then threatened, “Or I will stop if you don’t tell me.”

“Bastard…” He nearly whined when Yukio’s thrusts nearly stopped. He didn’t want him to stop.

“Well?” Yukio inquired teasingly as he gave one hard thrust inside Rin, making him whimper in need. 

Rin panted, trying to deal with the pleasure being cut off abruptly, with it just sitting in the bottom of his stomach. The heat of it simmered, making his head swim. God damn, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to feel it again and cum from it badly.

“—azing…” The brunet barely heard Rin’s answer despite his exceptionally good hearing.

“Hm?”

“You feel amazing. Better than I imagined. So warm. So _**deep** …_” His smoldering sapphire eyes glanced down at where he and Yukio were connected watching himself being fucked slowly again in the mirror.

Satisfied with Rin’s answer, he decided to give Rin what he wished and moved more frequently. The flames around them swelled just as they were nearing their completion, the sweet pleasure reaching to unbearable levels. It seemed like the mirror, which had fogged over quite a bit by now, may not last through their intimate union. Rin almost sobbed when Yukio grabbed his weeping cock and stroked it in time with his now frantic thrusts. It was too much for him to take.

“I… I’m gonna cum...“ Rin managed to get out as he moaned loudly, pushing back against Yukio’s thrusts to get his twin in him deeper.

“Together…” He heard Yukio murmur near breathlessly in his ear.

Rin came hard while nearly screaming Yukio’s name, his cum splattered against the mirror, a little bit of Yukio’s hand, and parts of his stomach. To his surprise, Yukio came at the same time as him, his moans were muffled by Rin’s neck. The scorching liquid heat hit the raven haired male’s sensitive walls, filling him. The flames grew to the point they hit the ceiling, slightly singeing it before they simmered down. They disappeared just as Rin slouched against the mirror. He would have collapsed to the floor if it weren’t for Yukio holding him upright. A small sound left his lips when he felt Yukio pull out of him.

He didn’t have the desire to protest when he felt Yukio lift him into his arms. Then he carried him to the bathroom promptly after wrapping his naked form in the blankets.

oOoOoOoOo

Rin figured he must have fallen asleep on the way to the bathroom since he barely remembers actually taking a bath. He may be the older twin but having Yukio take care of him felt surprisingly nice, albeit a little strange. Yukio had cleaned him up and even let him sleep in the bed with him while still naked. Of course he had woken up a few hours later. He shifted so he could feel more of Yukio’s warmth.

The brunet who was already lying awake gave Rin a tender, loving kiss then looked into his eyes.

“Thank you, Rin. Tonight was indescribable.” He smiled.

Rin chuckled, pressing himself against the other and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Anytime. It was well worth all that planning I did.”

“I know and I am glad.”

“Good.” Rin yawned, obviously tired from inadvertently summoning his blue flames and bringing out Yukio’s along with the sex. But it was well worth it. He felt so full and satisfied.

“Rest, Nii-san. We have a long day tomorrow,” Yukio urged him. “I love you.”

“Mnn… I love you, too.” Rin smiled as he closed his eyes, falling asleep to Yukio’s light caresses in his hair.

Today was the most amazing White Day ever and the twins were glad to have celebrated that with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Sorry for the massive delay! I kept losing this chapter whenever I had either repaired my laptop or when I had to sell it. I hope I have done well with this fanfiction. It was fun writing. :)
> 
> Thanks so much to those who read and liked this self indulgent fanfic~~ I hope this second and final chapter suffices!


End file.
